Cant stand it
by xbrainlessxxwriterx
Summary: it's valentine's day and Gary performs a song to Leaf. Oldrivalshipping, minor contestshipping, minor ikarishipping and minor pokeshiping. ONESHOT. Rated T for the language.


_**Probably I said in ma profile that I wasn't going to post a story but im sooo bored that I wanna write a oneshot...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONG CANT STAND IT BY NeverShoutNever!**_

Gary's POV

Ahh... Valentines Day...

Goddamn Valentines Day... (a.n. lol unexpected)

Im currently in school with a music notebook in hand.

And if you're wondering if I had a fucking valentine right?

Well... I kinda...Fine... I really like this girl...a lot.

Her name's Leaf. Leaf Green.

What? Now you're thinking on how I advance on her today right?

That Is gonna be a surprise but Ima give ya a clue. There's this valentines day program and EVERY yes EVERY guy has to perform something like a cheesy poem to the ones they like or love even the ones whom never even admired at least one.

So im performing this song with Drew, Paul and Ash.

Im just letting the guys in coz they like this three girls who are also friends of Leaf.

Drew likes May.

Paul likes Dawn.

Ash likes Misty... *shudder*

I could tell already that they like each other coz their unknown flirting..

They just wont admit it...

I don't know...

Maybe their in...

SERIOUS DENIEL?

Mehh... I don't care.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Now is the shitty program.

Me and the guys are behind the curtains.

Drew plays the guitar and he's the back up singer while Paul does the drums and Ashy boy does the sound effects and im the singer.

The curtains opened.

I got the mic and through my eyes I searched for Leaf and I found her at the front seat with her friends.

I spoke " Ummm...Id like to dedicate this song to ummm... Leaf Green."

I started singing

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super fuckin' cute  
And I can't stand it_

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

Let's sell all our shit,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true yeah

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through...  
Another year

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this was gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it.

I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Umm...Leaf...I like you..."

Great. Ash stole the mic "MISTY! I heart you!"

That was freaky... Ash confessed... Ooohhh! Ash is blushing!

Drew pushed Ash away from the mic "UHH... May...I...love...YOU!" he shouted and ran down the stage to May and pulled her up by her wrist and kissed her!

He whispered in her ear " I've been wating to do that" and smiled.

I looked to my back and saw Paul with a jealous glint in his eyes and ran to the mic and screamed "DAWN! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU! "

:O Paul confessed... This is the freakin first sign of the Apocalypse!

I turned my head and found Leaf at my back and..she was smiling and she pulled the collar of my shirt and kissed me.

"I love you too." And I hugged her.

_**Sooo... how was it?**_

_**Feel free to ask me through review and ill reply you through PM.**_


End file.
